dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Bi
| Imagem=Arquivo:BiRain_230px.jpg | Nome= 비 / Bi (Rain) | CidadeNatal=Seosan, Coréia do Sul | Nascimento=25/06/1982 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator, cantor, modelo, dançarino, coreógrafo, mentor e representante diplomático | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 비 / Bi (Rain) *'Nome Real:' 정지훈 (鄭智薰) / Jung Ji Hoon (Jeong Ji Hun) *'Também conhecido como:' Rain (Ocidente) / Pi (Japão) *'Apelido:' Dog (Collie) *'Profissão:' Ator, cantor, modelo, dançarino, coreógrafo, mentor e representante diplomático *'Data de Nascimento:' 25/06/1982 *'Local de Nascimento:' Seosan, Coréia do Sul *'Altura:' 184cm *'Grupo Sanguineo:' O+ *'Religião:' Cristão, Católico romano (Nome de batismo: Michael) *'Familia:' Pai e irmã mais nova Hanna, esposa/atriz Kim Tae Hee *'Agencia:' J. Tune Entertainment, William Morris (U.S.) Sobre Bi Rain, Jeong Ji-hun, nasceu em 25 de Junho de 1982 em Seoul e é um cantor coreano R&B/pop. Ele também é famoso nos países do leste da Ásia, tais como Coreia, Japão, Taiwan, China, e Tailandia, e conhecido como a estrela que começou com a onda Coreana. Ele tem sido chamado como o "Michael Jackson Asiático" ou o "Justin Timberlake Asiático." Rain tem se tornado cada vez mais popular, e já é considerado como uma estrela a nível internacional. Dramas *Sketch (JTBC, 2018) *Endless August (八月未央) (2016) *Please Come Back, Mister (SBS, 2016) *Diamond Lover (2015) *She's So Lovable (SBS 2014) *Fugitive: Plan B (KBS2, 2010) *A Love to Kill (KBS2, 2005) *Banjun Drama - Romance Solver (SBS, 2004) *Banjun Drama - Something to Tell You (SBS, 2004) *Banjun Drama - For Her Sake (SBS, 2004) *Old Miss Diary (KBS2, 2004) *Full House (KBS2, 2004) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS2, 2003) *Orange (SBS, 2002) Música Tema de Dramas *A Love to Kill OST (2005) Filmes *For Love or Money (2014) *The Prince (2014) *RAIN THE BEST SHOW 3D (2012) *R2B: Return to Base (2012) *Ninja Assassin (2009) *Speed Racer (2008) *I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK (2006) *Hello Brother (2005) Propagandas *Lotte dutyfree shop (Coréia) *Europe Unilever (cobrindo toda Ásia) *Korea National Tourism Organization "Korea Sparkling" *Nate (Coréia) *Giordano (Coréia) *Nikon (Coréia) *O HUI for men (Coréia) *Pepsi (Hong Kong, China, Taiwan, E.U.A. junto com Christina Aguilera) *Today's Tea (Coréia) *Dutch Mill (Tailândia) *KB Star Card (Coréia) *Daewoo Cantabille (APT) (Coréia) *LG X-Note (Coréia) *XTM (Coréia) *BMW (Coréia) *Pantech Mobile Phone (China) *DOHC Clothing Line (Coréia) *Vogue *Arena *LG Electronics *DHC Cosmetics Career (Coréia, Hong Kong, China, Taiwan) *Ralph Lauren *Sk Telecom, Nate (Coréia) *Clear Black Shampoo (Filipinas) Prêmios 2014 QQ Music Awards: *Artista Mais Influente Internacionalmente 2009 MTV Movie Awards: *Biggest Badass Star (Ninja Assasin) 2007 44th Grand Bell Awards: *Prêmio Popularidade no Exterior (I'm a Cyborg, but It's Ok) 2007 59th Berlin Film Festival: *Prêmio Alfred Bauer (I'm a Cyborg, but It's Ok) 2007 43rd Baeksang Art Awards: *Melhor Ator Novo (I'm a Cyborg, but It's Ok) 2006 Asia TV Awards: *Melhor Estilo de Filme (A Love To Kill) 2005 KBS Drama Awards: *Prêmio Netizen (A Love To Kill) 2004 KBS Drama Awards: *Prêmio Top Excelência - Ator (Full House) *Prêmio de Melhor Casal (com Song Hye Kyo) (Full House) *Prêmio Popularidade (Full House) *Prêmio Netizen para Ator (Full House) 2004 40rd Baeksang Art Awards: *Prêmio Popularidade (Full House) 2003 KBS Drama Awards: *Prêmio Excelência - Ator (Sang Doo, Let's Go To School) *Prêmio de Melhor Ator Novo (Sang Doo, Let's Go To School) *Prêmio de Melhor Casal (com Gong Hyo Jin) (Sang Doo, Let's Go To School) *Prêmio Popularidade (Sang Doo, Let's Go To School) *Prêmio Netizen para Ator (Sang Doo, Let's Go To School) Links Externos *Site Oficial (Coreia) *Site Oficial (EUA) *Site Oficial (Japão) *Wikipedia Americana Categoria:KAtor Categoria:KCantor